


Eyes

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Series: Gruvia Week 2016 [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Eyes, F/M, Gruvia Week 2016, prompt/day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13118673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Eyes are like a window into ones soul.





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at fanfiction writing today for Gruvia Week. This was in 2016. Again I had my fiance/my Gray help me with it. I hope you enjoy it.

Day 2: Eyes

Eyes are like a window into ones soul.

They can show what a person is thinking and feeling, without having to use words. They can be bright and beautiful, full of life. They also may be dull, with no spark to them. That is the emotionless abyss Juvia Lockser’s eyes were when Gray Fullbuster first met her. 

The water mage appeared as an empty shell when the pair first locked in combat. Her blue eyes dark, and face emotionless. It was hard to believe she was ever like that now.

Since that fateful day when the sun first appeared, Juvia’s blue eyes were bright and sparkling, to go along with her ever smiling face. Those bright blue orbs that, every time, gazed at the ice mage routinely made his heart pound, leaping in his chest and threatening to escape. When was it that the water mage changed, and seemingly so drastically? She had grown into herself so much in the past few years, it was hard to believe she was the same person Gray defeated on the peak of the former Phantom Lord’s mobile fortress.

He didn’t know when, and he didn’t know why, but the ice mage began to love every part of the blue haired woman. Her beautiful wavey tresses, her sunny disposition, that smile that melted the icy walls shielding his heart. They were all things he loved about her. Despite all the other traits Juvia possessed, it was those perfectly blue eyes, that let him see into her once lifeless soul, now so exuberant the water mage could never contain her emotions anymore. 

Eyes are like a window into ones soul.

Gray’ dark eyes were not lifeless though in many ways they were cold. Despite his icy gaze, his eyes also showed how mischievous he could be. Though an ice mage, those dark eyes were often filled with fire, a spark to fight against the enemy, to prevail no matter what came his way. That fire and determination yielded at times to reveal a softer side when he smiled genuinely, and especially when he smiled at Juvia. At first, Gray felt awkward and even intimidated to her shyness, those dark orbs darting everywhere but directly at her. Time passed and both grew closer together, until when he smiled, his eyes smiled too. She could tell by his expression that he was truly happy to see her. His ice wall began to give way, his attitude toward Juvia changed.

Waking up to Gray every morning was bliss to the water mage when they lived together. Their eyes always meeting in a silent understanding of feelings. Deep down, she knew how Gray felt about her, she could see the love in his eyes for her. Juvia was just waiting patiently for the day that Gray could say it out loud. 

Eyes are like a window into ones soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
